VERDAD Y RETOS
by L-chan12
Summary: Bienvenidos al nuevo programa donde tortu digo jugaremos verdad y retos las ppg y los rrb mis amigas, mi primo y yo haremos retos y preguntas ustedes también podrán dejar reviews con retos o preguntas para ellos también podrán salir en el programa pero deberán dejar su descripción todo esto y mas en el nuevo programa que seguramente tendrá demandas de muchos pero bueno es lo único
1. Chapter 1

Muy bien esta será una de mi historia y se llama….

VERDADES Y RETOS A LAS PPG Y LOS RRB

En este fic 3 de mis mejores amigas y mi primo estarán aquí la primera la loca a veces absurda pero siempre simpática: Elizabeth o como yo la llamo E-chan (E-chan: OYE COMO QUE ABSURDA . L-chan: pues como lees jajaja) la segunda ella es la más sádica de todas su mente es tan retorcida que da miedo la siempre malvada: Diana a ella la llamo anaconda porque ahorca muy fuerte no pregunten (anaconda: no querrán saber ajajaja) la tercera la malvada y dulce pero a la vez deportiva: Beatriz su sobre nombre es fandejustin#1 no claro que no pero si le gusta a ella la llamo beato cuarto mi idiota primo el idiota de mi primo insistió en no poner descripción pero su nombre es paúl empecemos.

Cambia el escenario a uno al de programa de televisión femenino por petición de mis amigas, se logra divisar cuatro chicas y un chico.

Una chica alta con cabello café obscuro hasta la cintura, ojos cafés casi negros, delgada y con un vestido azul rey junto unas zapatillas del mismo color empezó a hablar.

Azul: hola mucho gusto yo soy como todos me conocen L-chan12 pero me pueden llamar azul estoy con mis mejores amigas para tortu perdón para ponerles retos y verdades a las ppg y rrb junto con mi amigas.

Paúl: si, yo soy su primo paúl y vine porque literalmente me obligaron a venir dijo un chico de pelo negro ojos negros delgado con una blusa manga larga café, unos pantalones grises y tenis blanco con café.

Azul: hooo vamos no es tan malo estar aquí verdad.

Anaconda: la verdad a mí también me obligaron a venir pero no dije nada porque con la palabra tortura me convencieron dijo una chica alta con cabello negro suelto, ojos rojos delgada con un vestido sencillo rojo fuego hasta la rodilla zapatillas rojas.

E-chan: no creo que sea tan malo dijo una chica de pelo huero suelto, ojos avellana delgada con un una camiseta manga larga rosa pastel un short azul corto hasta la mitad del muslo con unos huaraches rosa pastel.

Beato: lo dices porque a ti te sobornaron dijo una chica de cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo, ojos azules delgada es idéntica a diana con la misma ropa pero azul.

E-chan eso no es cierto.

Beato: claro que si te dio una bolsa de chocolates mira la tienes ahí-señalo una bolsa que traía-

E-chan: eso es mentira yo ya le tenía antes aparte que le dije que iba a participar si el escenario era lindo.

Paul: con razón tanto rosa y azul.

Beato: si como no.

Azul: ya pues es hora de empezar dijo a las cámaras comencemos.

La vos del director: Empezamos en 5

Azul: que emocionante verdad.

Anaconda: ya quiero tortu digo jugar con los chicos ajaja.

4

E-chan: ya cálmense solo es un programa.

Paul: si es cierto tranquilas histéricas.

3

Anaconda y yo: a quien les llamas histéricas estúpido.

Paul: pues no veo a otras histéricas aquí no.

Beato: estas muerto.

2

E-chan: no hagan locuras ya vamos a empezar-dijo preocupada de que hubiera una accidente-

Anaconda y yo: ya que.

1

Anaconda, Beato, E-chan, paúl y yo:  
VIENVENIDOS AL NUEVO PROGRAMA DE TELEVISON VERDADES O RETOS A LAS PPG Y RRB.-dijimos al unisonó-

Azul: bueno traigan a las ppg y los rrb. –dije con entusiasmo-

Llegan varias personas del staf con dos bolsas intentando que no se les caigan las ponen en el suelo las abren y salen corriendo, de una de las bolsas salen Miyako, Kaoru, Momoko, Bunny y Bell con los trajes de transformación de la otra bolsa salen Brick, Butch, Boomer, Blake, Bum (que poco original soy verdad dos los inventare) con caras sorprendidas y enojadas.

Kaoru: pero qué demonios está pasando porque nos secuestraron.

Miyako: otra vez no hacen lo mismo esta es la quinta vez que nos secuestran.

Momoko: mantengan la calma es claro que todo es un mal entendido seguro que no somos a los que querían secuestrar. -(bien eso sonó raro 0.o)

Bell: porque a mí también yo que hice-todos la miran con cara de todavía preguntas- muy bien ya entendí.

Bunny: pues no parece y yo debería estar haciendo una broma- dijo con mucho enojo-.

Brick, Butch, Boomer, Blake y Bum: ayuda nos han dejado con unas piojosas y un estúpido –dijeron dramatizando-.

Todas: ¡COMO QUE PIOJOSAS ESTUPIDOS!

Paul: ¡YO NO SOY UN ESTUPIDO!- todos lo miran con cara de enserio- que no lo soy.

Todos: si como no.

Brick: bueno dígannos que hacemos aquí.

Azul: bueno están en nuestro nuevo programa de televisión: VERDADES O RETOS A LAS PPG Y RRB.

Momoko: y porque nosotros?

Anaconda: pues simple son los únicos que nos divierten.

Beato: a mí no yo no soy una otaku.

Azul: pues no importa.

PPG Y RRB: QUEEEEE Y NOSOTR S TENEMOS QUE ESTAR CON EST S?

Azul: sip bueno antes que nada nos pueden enviar preguntas y retos si quieren también pueden aparecer en el programa pero deben de mandar también su descripción bueno eso es todo por hoy.

PPG y RRB: LOS VAMOS A DEMANDAR.

Azul: eso es imposible tengo la firma del profesor utonio y de mojo jojo los obligamos.

TODAS: BUENO ADIOS Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOS REBIEWS BAY.


	2. Chapter 2

Muy bien el segundo cap de mi la nueva serie en que mis amigas pondrán retos también mi primo no estará este cap ya que al parecer tuvo un "ACCIDENTE" y está en el hospital.

se ven unos camerinos donde se encuentran las ppg y los rrb.

Momoko: muy bien hay que salir como sea de aquí.

Brick: si ya no aguanto más a las locas y a ustedes piojosas.

Ppg: a quien le dices piojosas baboso.

Productoras: HOLA CHICOS –gritan asustando a todos-.

Miyako: bueno días chicas.

Azul: buenos días miyako.

Anaconda: no tenemos más tiempo para jugar después del programa tenemos que ir por paúl al hospital ya tuvo un "ACCIDENTE" –asiendo comillas con los dedos- por culpa de una amiga que le gusta que pronto vendrá nos obligo a ir por el así que eso es todo y como hasta ahora no les hemos nada hoy comenzaran las tortu perdón los retos y preguntas.

Beato: diana yo ya me quiero ir –asiendo un puchero-.

Anaconda: ya no seas llorona.

Azul: bueno no tienes que ser tan mala.

Ppg y Rrb: nosotr s cuando nos vamos a ir.

Anaconda: cuando queramos oyeron.

Azul: vámonos al escenario.

Las ppg nos siguieron pero los rrb no.

Rrb: no vamos a ir.

Azul: no le pregunte les ordene grupo de estúpidos.

Rrb: con más razón no iremos.

Azul: anaconda tráelos por favor.

Mi gran amiga tuvo que golpear a los rrb hasta dejarlos inconscientes y llevarlos a escenario ya en el escenario recobraron la conciencia (E-chan: si es que tiene una-.-).

Miyako: que divertido un programa de televisión.

Momoko: miyako hemos estado en mocho programas.

Kaoru: a mi no me gusta estar aquí seguramente no harán cosas raras.

Bunny: yo creo que hay que hacer una gran broma-a todos les salió una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza-.

Bell: creo que ya va a comenzar.

Voz del productor: comenzamos en 5

Azul: oigan creen que Elvira nos haga algo por golpear a Paul-dije yo preocupada-.

Anaconda: no, no lo creo en verdad.

4

E-chan: mejor no quedamos calladas mientras esperamos.

Todos: ya que.

3

2

1

Todas las productoras: VIENVENIDOS AL NUEVO PROGRAMA QUE SEGURAMENTE TENDRA MAS DE UNA DEMANDA.

Azul: bueno creo que todas estamos bien presentadas ahora TODOS QUIEREN RETOS Y VERDADES NO ES ASI.

Todo el público aplaude y dicen un si.

E-chan: bueno nos mandaron algunos de ustedes desafíos y preguntas como ya sabrán dijimos que podían también aparecer si así querían pero tendrían que mandar su descripción nosotras también les haremos retos, castigos y preguntas las ppg y los rrb.

Azul: bien me haces el honor E-chan.

E-chan: claro estos retos y preguntas son de-necrara-darkangel- gracias por escribir bueno aquí esta lo que pediste.

jaa esta bueno..  
retos:  
-que los chicos tengan que ser los mayordomos de las chicas por 2 programas (eso incluye bañarse,el traje de pinguino, trato cordial y las llamen " ama") de lo contrario (cara espeluznante) subire a la red y medios masivos existentes y por existir un video vergonzoso que tengo (risa malvada, brindado por mojo a cambio de una docenas de bananas)

-para las chicas, tener que limpiar la habitacion de los chicos, y curiosear de paso ( vale todo metodo, desde hidrobombas, trajes antivirus hasta lanzallamas)

verdades por ahora las/os dejo...  
suerte.

Azul: bueno ya oyeron chicos y chicas-con una sonrisa diabólica- ajajajaja.

Anaconda: CHICOS SUS TRAGES AJAJAJA.

Brick: esta locas si creen que vamos a ponernos eso servirles a la superbobas.

E-chan: es eso o que suban un video vergonzoso pero como yo soy la que tiene piedad podrían jugar una juego que yo invente llamado búsqueda de recuerdos donde los llevaremos al pasado donde tendrán que buscar 5 objetos peligrosos que tal.

Boomer: creo que pasamos dame el traje –toma el traje de mala gana-.

Butch: voy a matar al estúpido mono por entregar ese video-cara sombría mientras toma el traje-.

Brick: yo si voy a jugar.

Azul: no eso ya no lo puedes hacer-dije con una sonrisa-.

Brick: porque.

Azul: tus queridos hermanos ya aceptaron así que eso es imposible.

Brick: haaaa ya que- todos se ponen el traje-.

Blake: no vemos ridículos.

Bum: ya lo se no me lo recuerdes.

Bell: sirviente tráeme una soda.

Blake: porque debería.

Bell: porque es una orden.

Azul: se nota que divierten.

Ppg: la verdad sí.

Beato: Bueno ahora sigue el reto de las ppg que quieren el lanza llamas o la moto sierra.

Ppg: el lanza llamas-dijeron con una sonrisa-.

Azul: bueno Alan ven.

Alan es nuestro ayudante es moreno, tiene el cabello gris, ojos cafés.

Alan: porque siempre tengo que hacer lo que me pides.

Azul: porque si no subo te secreto facebook me oíste.

Alan: está bien toma-asustado y le da el lanza llamas-.

Bunny: podremos dejar bromas después de limpiar.

Momoko: si es cierto se me olvido la parte de limpiar.

Miyako: no creo que sea tan malo-todas la ven con cara wtf.

Todas excepto burbuja: estas de bromas verdad.

Miyako: bueno pues me quedo callada.

Azul: Alan lleva a las chicas a la casa de mojo para que hagan su desastre.

Brick: alto no pueden hacer eso-sonrojado-.

Beato: por.

Butch: porque nuestras mascotas les pueden hacer algo.

Boomer: que masco-le tapan la boca y le susurran algo al oído y se sonroja- si nuestras mascotas.

Azul: Alan manda a un equipo de investigación a su casa.

Alan: ya que.

Madia hora después el equipo llego y nos conto sola a las productoras lo que había ahí nos sonrojamos y nos reímos.

Beato: jajaja a estos jajaja si jaja se les pueden llamar acosadores jajaja-no podía hablar bien de la risa (ni yo ajajaj)-.

Anaconda: oficial tenemos un caso de acoso de unos locos –le hablo a la policía ella aunque sea una sádica no le gusta el acoso-.

Azul: bueno rrb al parecer descubrimos el secreto que tienen dejar de llamar piojosas a las chicas por que lo que averiguamos dice todo lo contrario a lo que ustedes dicen ajajaja.

Brick: muy ya cállense no digan nada.

Momoko: que encontraron?.

Kaoru: tienen un detector de mentiras.

E-chan: si por qué?.

Miyako: Alan nos haces un favor.

Alan: si porque no.

Kaoru: usa el detector de mentiras con ellas osino te juro que te mato.

Alan: s-si c-cla-claro- le mandamos miradas asesinas-.

Nos ponen lo detectores de mentiras y no empiezan a preguntar.

Kaoru: muy voy primero ¿lo que encontraron ahí tenía que ver con nosotras?

Anaconda: si.

Kaoru: ALAN.

Alan: verdad.

Blake: nos van a descubrir.

Bum: no seguro no lo logran.

Miyako: sigo yo ummm ¿le gustamos a ellos? –dijo sonrojada-.

Anaconda: tal vez si tal vez no.

Miyako: eso no es una respuesta.

Anaconda: no pues.

Miyako: Alan.

Alan: mentira.

Anaconda: lo intente chicos.

Boomer: que decías bum.

Bum: soy un estúpido.

Brick: ya lo sabíamos.

Miyako: Alan ponle el detector de mentiras a Boomer.

Alan: si –le pone el detector-.

Miyako: Boomer te gusto- sonrojada-.

Boomer: no –sonrojado-.

Miyako: Alan.

Alan: mentira.

Boomer se sonrojo mas si es posible (creo que encontré un nuevo color) y salió corriendo y miyako fue tras él.

E-chan: bueno eso fue raro ya que algunas de las chicas están con rrb discutiendo yo leeré la siguiente petición y es de –cat dement- y dice.

Zety: muajaja si mas tortu...  
Yo: ejem  
Zety: digo juegos jeje n.n  
Yo: ay zety como te encanta este tipo de juegos ...  
Zety: que puedo decir soy un amor n.n ... bueno comenzemos..  
RETOS  
1que momoko se rape el cabello si no lo hace brick tendrá que quemar el moño de momoko  
2 miyako disfrutara de una asquerosa comida que sera preparara por bell  
3 kaoru mi querida kaoru usar una minia falda por lo menos 6 horas  
Zety: retos listos.  
Yo: no cres que exageraste con momoko con su cabello  
Zety: no ...  
Yo: ._.* bueno ahora las verdades  
VERDADES  
boomer quien te gusta?  
Momoko, miyako y kauro quisieran matar a zety por los retos?  
Momoko es verdad que eres una adicta con los dulces?  
Zety: ay por favor porque querían matarme si soy un amor n.n  
Yo: si claro...  
Zety : me gustaría mucho estar en su programa y tortu ... digo jugar con los chicos personalmente. * saca su acha* verdad charly  
Yo: aja bueno nos vemos. n.n

E-chan: BUENO CHICAS VENGAN.

Todas: que quieres.

E-chan: los reto son estos-cuenta el primer reto-.

Momoko: no quiero que corten el pelo.

Brick: yo con gusto le quemo el listón.

Azul: bueno Momoko escoge.

Momoko: quema el listón tengo un millón como esos –le da el listón a brick-.

Anaconda: eso no es divertido así que hay que darle un castigo -de su bolsillo saca un pequeño aparato con un botón lo aplasta y se abre una compuerta secreta-.

Momoko: eso es prácticamente imposible.

Azul: de que te sorprendes.

Anaconda: entra ahí.

Momoko: ni loca.

E-chan: por fa-pone una cara muy linda y hace un puchero-.

Momoko: está bien- entre y se escuchan uno gritos muy pero muy fuertes-.

Boomer: que había ahí-decía mientras veía a su hermano brick intentando abrir la puerta-.

Anaconda: nuestras mascotas.

Sale una muy agitada Momoko corriendo hacia los brazos de brick ya que era el que estaba enfrente de la puerta y lo abrazo muy fuerte y brick se sonroja.

E-chan: awww que lindos.

Azul: si, si, si qué lindo el segundo reto es –lee el segundo reto-.

Bell: yo soy muy buena cocinera así que no sé cómo hacer comida mala.

Blake: seguro que ella tiene que cocinar.

Azul: ni que pudiera matar a miyako-las ppg y rrb excepto Bell a miran con cara no sabes lo que dices-tan mala es-dije en un susurro-pero bueno es mi programa así que Bell ve a la cocina del staf.

Bell: está bien.

Después de una hora llego Bell con un plato de comida (UN Monstruo O_o).

Bell: toma Miyako.

Miyako: gra-gracias Bell.

Azul: ALAN.

Alan: si.

Azul: nunca la vuelvas a dejar entrar a la cocina-dije en un susurro-.

Alan: claro.

Miyako probo el platillo monstro de repente se puso verde y callo desmayada y Boomer la llevo a la enfermaría.

Azul: bueno el tercer reto es-leyó el reto-.

Kaoru: no lo hare e opongo completamente.

Butch: yo apoyo a la idea completamente-y le dio una mirada picara a Kaoru ella se sonrojo y se enojo-.

Beato: lástima que no puedes escoger así que vámonos-arrastrando a Kaoru-.

Después de 30 minutos llego Beato con Kaoru ella llevaba una falda verde oscuro con holanes verde manzana una blusa sin mangas que hacia lucir sus curvas verde manzana con unas zapatillas verde oscuro una diadema verde con una flor estaba sonrojada y la hacía ver muy linda.

Kaoru: esto es vergonzoso.

Azul: tienes mucho estilo Beato la dejaste monísima pero como no quiero que la belleza acabe Butch te concedo el honor de salir con Kaoru.

Butch: está bien-dijo emocionado-.

Alan: vengan con migo.

Kaoru se resistió la obligamos bueno diré que paso en su cita el próximo cap es que tengo flojera.

Después de que por fin los chicos llegaran les espese a decir lo que tenían que hacer las senté en 4 sillas separadas.

Azul: muy bien Boomer quien te gusta para estar seguro Alan ponle el detector.

Boomer: pues Miyako-dijo en susurro que alcance a escuchar-.

Azul: así que miyako.

Anaconda: no lo hubieras dicho en voz alta-mire a los lados y todos me miraban reprobatoria mente-.

Azul: upss.

Anaconda: muy tarde no crees.

Azul: perdón lo siento bueno la segunda pregunta es para Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru ¿quisieran matar a zety por lo retos?.

Momoko/Miyako/kaoru: si y no solo eso.

Azul: bueno la siguiente pregunte es para Momo.

Momoko: como que momo.

Azul: sobre nombre ¿es cierto que eres una adicta de lo dulce?.

Momoko: no solo los amo.

Todos: estás loca.

Miyako: espera no nos dijeron que encontraron en esa habitación.

Azul: uy mira que tarde ya es hora de irnos vay esperamos nos manden mas reto y peticiones.

Anaconda: eso es todo por hoy.

L-chan12: si que fue largo verdad.

Anaconda: la verdad esto es lo más largo que has escrito en tu vida.

L-chan12: tú que sabes de mi vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola otra vez perdón es que ya comenzó la escuela y no es tan fácil hacer un álbum pero bueno después de ir por mi primo paúl y lograr que mi amiga Elvira no me mate que por cierto estará hoy en mi fic eso es ahora las tortu perdón los retos y preguntas.

Se ven las conductoras con caras preocupadas.

Azul: bueno conserven la calma chicas Elvira va a venir y posiblemente nos va a matar.

E-chan: les dije que no lo golpearan tan fuerte.

Anaconda: pero si no lo matamos.

Beato: si cálmense no creo que les haga algo tan malo.

Elvira: si ni que las fuera a torturar.

Azul y Anaconda: TU NO LA CONOCES… HAAAA E-E-ELVIRA CUANDO LLEGASTE.

Elvira: acabo de llegar –dijo una chica huera con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, ojos verdes, delgada con un vestido de flores verdes con una flor verde en el vestido zapatillas verdes muy linda.

Paul: hola chicas-y ve a Elvira- hola E-Elvira.

Elvira: hola paúl –mientras lo abraza y no se aleja-.

Anaconda: no nos tienes rencor verdad Elvira.

Elvira: no la verdad no porque gracias a ustedes sin estilo pude estar con el mucho pero mucho tiempo.

Azul: como que sin estilo.

Elvira: pues usan la misma ropa en 3 capítulos.

Anaconda: eso no te importa.

Llegan las ppg y los rrb.

PPG/RRB: buenos días chicos.

Momoko: quién es esa chica tan linda.

Elvira: que te importa GOR-DA.

Momoko: OYE QUE TE PASA ESTUPIDA.

Miyako: Momoko más control no te rebajes a su nivel.

Elvira: cállate niña fea y babosa.

Azul: oye a ellas no les hablas así solo yo y anaconda lo podemos hacer me oíste copia barata de chaquira.

Paul: oye eso no tiene sentido.

Anaconda: y tú que vas a saber baboso de mierda.

Paul: OYE JOVENCITA TU NO ME HABLAS ASI SOY MAYOR QUE TU.

Anaconda: YO TE HABLO COMO QUIERO MI IMPORTA UN BLEDO QUE SEAS MAYOR QUE YO.

E-chan: calma no te enfurezcas.

Voz del director: comenzamos en 5

PPG: oigan el programa ya va a comenzar.

Productores: enserio.

4

Miyako: si

E-chan: muy bien esperemos.

3

2

1

Productores: VIENVENIDOS AL NUEVO PROGRAMA QUE SEGURAMENTE ES UNA CLASIFICACION MUY MALA.

Azul: bueno el día de hoy tenemos una invitada indeseada pero no tenemos opción.  
Elvira: muy linda como siempre verdad-con una sonrisa forzada-.

Azul: si siempre linda no crees jaja.

E-chan: se siente la tensión.

Beato: y no solo la tensión-viendo la incomodidad que todos tenían-.

Kaoru: vamos a comenzar de una maldita vez o vamos a estar como estúpidos viendo la maldita y ridícula pelea.

Azul: bueno está bien pero como dije en el cap anterior dire la que quedo inconcluso como que paso en la cita de Kaoru y Butch, Miyako y Boomer se divirtieron mientras nadie los veía.

Elvira: ósea que esa marimacha tuvo una cita que el chico guapo de ahí- apuntando a butch-.

Kaoru: COMO QUE MARIMACHA ANOREXICA.

Butch. Aunque debes de admitir que no está mal.

Kaoru: SI QUIERES ACOSTARTE CON ESA VIEJA POR MI NO HAY PROBLEMA-se va corriendo-.

Azul: Butch tienes mal gusto, eres un estúpido baboso, sin corazón y un imbécil … Y TU ELVIRA TE INVITE PARA QUE NO MOLESTARAS Y HACES UN DE TUS ESTUPIDECES DIRIA QUE TE FUERAS PERO NO LO HARA YA QUE NO ME VOY A REBAJAR A TU NIVEL.

Butch: no lo decía enserio-se va por Kaoru-.

Anaconda: bueno yo contare lo que paso no mejor no pondré un video para que más fácil Alan pon la plasma.

Alan aplasta un botón y sale una pero muy grande plasma y se ve un restaurante donde Kaoru y Butch estaban aventando una plato de lasaña hacia una pareja y empieza una guerra de comida y hasta ahí llega la grabación ya que Kaoru "AMABLEMENTE" nos dijo que si mostrábamos mas no iba a matar.

Anaconda: y eso paso en su cita el restauran nos demando por acoso al personal, maltrato infantil (no pregunten) y allanamiento a la moral y no sé que mas ahora la cita digo el reconcilio de Boomer y Miyako.

En la plasma se van a miyako y boomer abrazados mientras se daban un lindo y tierno beso.

E-chan: no explicaremos eso.

Azul: bueno ya me calme así que quien me hace el honor de leer el mensaje con la petición.

Elvira: YO el mensaje es de-yumi happy- y dice.

Mía: oooo otro programa,de verdades y retos  
yo: siiii..y no pongas nada q peligre su vida  
mía: aburrida  
yo: urusai.., bueno pero ante de poner los retos y verdades nos gustaría aparecer en tu programa ambas tenemos cabello negro y ojos café pero mía es la,sádica ademas de otras cosas  
mía: y yumi es la buena aunq a veces es bipolar!  
yo: CALLATE!...,bueno ahora los retos  
RETOS:  
- q Butch se vista de bailarina de ballet y mientras salta como niñita diga "soy una niñita llorona a la q le gustan los unicornios y le teme a su propia sombra" y no puede negarse y tampoco opciones o mía ira allí y lo castrará mientras q buttercup lo graba  
-q brick entre a un cuarto oscuro con Momoko no se pueden negar  
-Miyako tiene q ver una película de gore y después boomer la debe calmar (lo siento Miyako ) no se puede negar  
- Blake debe ser el sirviente de bunny y tambien debe usar un traje de colegiala  
-bum le de un beso francés a Bell (si! En los labios xd) sin negarse  
VERDADES:  
-Butch q es lo mas gay q has hecho?  
-boomer te gusto tener en tus brazos a Miyako?  
-Blake quien te gusta? (si quiere no lo dice en publico u.u mía: pero graben lo! Yo si quiero saber yo: bueno eso sin.n)  
-bunny fue gracioso como se veía Blake?  
-buttercup podrías subir el video a internet? (fue mía no yo! Mia- seeeee eso lo admito)  
-Miyako te gusto q boomer te calmara?  
- brick te gusto estar con Momoko en el cuarto  
- Momoko q piensas de brick  
yo: eso es todo  
mia: por ahora...bueno esperamos puedas ponernos en tu programa  
yo: enserio nos gusto mucho  
mía: nos vemos

Azul: bueno nos encantaría que aparecieran en el programa así que el siguiente cap la tendremos aquí les parece ha casi se me olvidaba que Beato escogerá su ropa lo siento es que ella de ahora en adelante nos escogerá la ropa a las chicas ahora butchi no, te llamare así te llamare bubu a y por cierto toma –le dé un traje de bailarina-.

Butch: yo nunca en perra vida me pondré eso y dire soy una niñita llorona a la que la gustan lo unicornios y le teme a su propia sombra.

Kaoru: ya lo dijiste baboso ajajaja-todos el ecenario estallo en risas-.

Azul: ya no tienes dignidad que proteger así que –le da el traje- bueno aunque aun puedes salvarte si entras a ese cuarta-aplasta el mismo botan que en el cap anterior y se abre la misma compuerta-.

Butch: dame el estúpido traje ujum –se aclara la garganta y se pone el traje y empieza a saltar- soy una ninita llorona a la que le gustan los unicornios y le teme a su propia sombra.

Todo el mundo estalla en risas y Kaoru lo graba.

Anaconda: ajajajaja de que se asustan son muy lindas nuestras mascotas.

Momoko: lindas, LINDAS BROMEAS VERDAD.

E-chan: ohhhh Momoko que no sabes lo que te toca hace.

Momoko: que cosa.

Anaconda: ohhhh brick creo que te gustara el siguiente reto –dijo mientras le mostraba lo que decía el reto brick lo miro y sonrió maliciosamente-.

Momoko: que debo de hacer.

E-chan: esto mira-le enseña lo que dice el reto y se sonroja-.

Momoko: me niego completamente.

Anaconda: no te puedes negar me oíste.

Brick: vamos nena no puede ser tan malo estar con migo en ese cuarto muchas se morirían por estar ahí con migo-se acerca peligrosamente a su cara-.

Momoko: e-están locos no lo hare.

Anaconda: no lo harás.

Momoko: NO-Anaconda lleva por la fuerza a Momoko al cuarto oscuro y brick entra por su voluntad-.

E-chan esto durara una hora así que vamos al siguiente reto oye Miyako ve a ese cuarto –miyako la mira con desconfianza-calma no te pasara nada-y miyako entra- Azul pon una de las películas gore mas sádica, loca y malvada que tengas y que dure 2:00 horas me oíste.

Azul: ya que-y se va-.

Después de una hora salen Momoko junto con brick los dos con las ropas desacomodadas y con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Azul: parece que se divirtieron verdad ajaja.

Momoko: cállate.

Beato: oye Blake sabes cuál es tu reto.

Blake: no porque.

Beato: Bunny te vas a divertir mucho ya que Blake tiene que ser tu sirviente vestido de colegiala.

Bunny: de verdad sería mejor que fuera bum.

Azul: ya sabemos que te gusta Bum pero no te lamentes seguro que tu también le gustas-Bunny se sonroja-.

Bum: así que te gusto conejita traviesa.

Bunny: en tu sueños baboso.

Bum: en los tuyos.

Bunny: si, si apareces EN MIS PESADILLAS IMBECIL DE MIERDA.

Blake: yo no pienso hacer eso.

Azul: no te pregunte- se lo lleva y regresan vestidos de colegialas-.

E-chan: Azul solo él tenía que llevar el traje.

Azul: si lo sé pero no me pude resistir.

Blake: que quieres mi ama-dijo muy forzadamente-.

Bunny: que te quites ese traje eres horrible.

Anaconda: uhhh golpe bajo.

Beato: la verdad si se ve horrible.

Azul: no ayudas aparte se tiene que quedar asi.

Beato: ya que.

E-chan: bueno Bum tienes que darle un beso francés a nuestra querida Bell.

Bell: ni que no estuviera cuerda.

Bum: yo solo quiero besar a mi conejita traviesa-Bunny se sonroja y el la besa-.

Blake: aparte ella no puede besarlo ya que la reina del hielo es mia-dijo mientras tomaba a Bell de la cintura y la besa apasionadamente ella intenta hablar pero el lo aprovecha y mete su lengua estuvieron asi hasta que el oxigeno les hizo falta-.

Azul: eso es una declaración y todavía pregunto.

Blake/Bum: tal vez.

Azul: que tiernos pero si seguimos así no haremos nada a y por cierto al parecer la película ya termino te recomiendo que bayas rápido por Miyako-Boomer sale corriendo Boomer llega con miyako en brazos- te aconsejo que la lleves a la enfermería-Boomer se va a la enfermería-.

E-chan: bueno ahora las verdades oye bubu que es lo mas gay que has hecho.

Butch: ponerme ese estúpido vestido de mierda mientras digo esas estúpidas palabras.

E-chan: no creo que te quede tan mal bubu.

Butch: no me llames bubu.

E-chan: ya que –llega Boomer sin miyako-.

Boomer: dijeron que Miyako tenía que quedarse en la enfermería.  
Beato: oye Boomer te gusto traer a Miyako en brazos.

Boomer: pesa un poco pero si me gusto-dijo sin darse cuenta que lo grabaron-.

Beato: le está diciendo gorda.

Boomer: no pero si debería bajar de peso.

Beato: es lo mismo que llamarle gorda-llega Miyako muy pálida-.

Azul: oye Miyako van y ve esto- pone el video donde sale Boomer hablando-.

Miyako: Boomi dime que significa esto-con un cuchillo en su mano-.

Boomer: no es lo que tú crees.

Azul: corre-salen corriendo como tipo comedia por todo el estudio hasta que Boomer le pide perdón-.

Miyako: esta bien te perdono.

E-chan: oye Blake quien te gusta.

Blake: Una conejita traviesa-mientras se relamía lo labios-.

Azul: cof cof ramero cof cof bueno Bunny tú ya sabes la respuesta pero dime se veía gracioso Blake.

Bunny: ajajaja y todavía lo preguntas ajajaja.

Azul: oye Kaoru quieres subir el video que le tomaste a butch.

Kaoru: ahora mismo –dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras iba poniendo el video en todos los medios posibles-.

Butch: ahí se fue mi reputación.

E-chan: Miyako te gusto que Boomer te calamara.

Miyako: estaba inconsciente como quieres que sepa.

Elvira: Brick te gusto estar con la gorda en el cuarto oscuro si quieres algún día podemos entrar juntos-dice coqueta y le guiña el ojo Momoko se molesta pero lo oculta-.

Brick: la verdad si me gusto podría estar ahí todooo el día y no gracias no quiero entrar ahí con una zorra-besa a Momoko y la toma de la cintura-.

Azul: ya sepárense no se vallan a comer Momoko que piensas de brick.

Momoko: pues es pervertido, mal educado, ramero, lolicon y lindo-dijo lo ultimo sonrojada-.

Brick: pero así te gusto.

Momoko: por desgracia.

Azul: eso es todo por hoy por que si seguimos asi no mataran adiós.

La escuela me mata.


	4. Chapter 4 citas y horrores

Hola me quedo tiempo así que estoy aquí la escuela me mata y lo que siempre se me olvida las ppg no me pertenecen.

En los camerinos.

Azul: vete Elvira ayer hiciste todo un espectáculo-dijo ella traía un vestido zafiro sencillo con unas sandalias del mismo color que escogió Beato-.

Elvira: al menos yo soy la que te da fama-ella traía una blusa negra muy pegada al cuerpo y un short muy pero muy corto-.

Azul: bromeas tu no nos das nada de fama te vistes como zorra.

Elvira: cuida tus palabras tu puedo hacer muchas cosas.

Azul: que me va a hacer una zorra como tú.

Momoko: oigan cálmense no se descontrolen.

Azul/Elvira: TU NO TE METAS.

Momoko: ME METO SI QUIERO ME OYERON.

Azul/Elvira: PUES SI TANTO QUIERES PROBLEMAS BETE A GRITARLE A ALGUIEN MAS.

Momoko: eso me ofendió –dijo casi llorando-.

Azul: perdón perdóname lo siento tanto fue mi intensión solo que me descontrole.

Elvira: perdona me pase-dijo dulcemente (hay secreto)-.

Momoko: muy bien esto es extraño.

Azul: yo puedo resolver esto ella tiene doble personalidad-las ppg y los rrb pusieron cara de WTF-.

Miyako: ósea que ella siempre cambia de personalidad cada día.

Anaconda: si-ella traía un short hasta la rodilla color azul, una camiseta de tirantes roja fuego y unos convers rojos -.

Miyako: cuando llegaste.

Anaconda: ase un momento.

Kaoru: oye y las otras dos.

Anaconda: esas dos se fueron a una cita doble con Alan y un amigo de Azul.

Miyako: oye y porque duraste tanto en llegar.

Anaconda: es que fui a recoger algo ya lo verán cuando comience el programa.

Bell: siento que va a pasar algo malo.

Elvira: oigan porque llevo ropa tan corta.

Azul: no sé quién sabe vamos a cambiarte.

Después de unos 20 minutos llego Elvira con un vestido verde limón con corazones verde fuerte y unas zapatillas verde fuerte.

Azul: así está mejor.

Voz del director: comenzamos en 5

Azul/Anaconda: escóndanse yo les diré cuando salir.

PPG/RRB: esta bien.

4

Anaconda: segura que no debemos decirles que alguien va a venir.

3

Azul: si quiero que sea sorpresa.

2

Elvira: alguien va a venir.

Azul: si.

1

Anaconda/Azul/Elvira: VIENVENIDOS AL NUEVO PROGRAMA DE TELEVISION QUE SEGURAMENTE ESTA LOCO.

Azul: se estarán preguntando porque tardo tanto en que diga que aparezcan las ppg y los rrb bueno fácil porque tenemos a la nuestra invitada especial YUMI Y MIA.

Yumi/Mía: Hola.

Anaconda: hola como estas.

Yumi: bien.

Mía: muy bien ya que podre tortu perdón jugar con los chicos.

Elvira: oigan chicos creo que ya pueden salir.

Momoko: quienes son ellas.

Elvira: a pues no se.

Azul: ellas son las que nos enviaron el ultimo reto.

PPG/RRB: ELLAS-con caras-.

Yumi: sin rencores verdad.

Momoko: si sin rencores .

Kaoru: peros.

Miyako: tienen.

Bunny: que.

Bell: Pagar.

PPG: CHICAS.

Azul: chicas son nuestras invitadas compórtense bien me oyeron.

Kaoru: y si no quiero.

Anaconda: pasa esto-saca el mismo botón de siempre lo aplasta y vuelve a salir la compuerta salen un tigre, una anaconda, un pitbull y un lobo-.

Momoko: esas cosas son las que me atacaron-dijo con miedo-.

Azul: ven aquí Luna –y el lobo viene hacia mi-.

Anaconda: ven Diana-la serpiente va con ella-.

Azul/Diana: a que son monas.

Miyako: puedo acariciar a Luna.

Azul: claro.

Kaoru: yo quiero tocar a la serpiente.

Yumi/Mía: YO TAMBIEN.

Momoko: cómo es que les gusta.

Yumi: son lindas.

Azul: bueno Mía y Yumi me hacen el honor de leer la petición por fa.

Yumi/Mía: claro la siguiente carta es de -thefancreepy001- y dice.

Elvira es una ultrazorraaaaaaaaaaa bueno he aquí los retos :)  
-butch di algo inteligente cosa que se duda de un idiota  
-kaoru golpea a butch hasta dejarlo inconciente (después intenten despertarlo . )  
- momoko has cosplay de miku hatsune o Luka megurine

Verdades  
-momoko ves yaoi  
-chicas (ppg) por que cuando los chicos (rrb) les levantaron la falda no los golpearon en las partes bajas  
-butch por que eres taaaaan pervertido y ves hentai o yuri

Elvira: yo no soy una zorra porque lo dicen-a punto de llorar-.

Azul: esta es más agradable –dijo en un susurro-calma seguro no lo dijo en serio.

Elvira: de verdad.

Azul: si ya cálmate ahora butch di algo inteligente que dudo que puedas hacer pero es tu reto y si respondes mal Luna te dará un castigo.

Butch: como que –dijo nervioso-.

Anaconda: dinos que es una anécdota.

Butch: Una comida-dijo dudando-.

Azul: IN-CO-RECC-TO-dijo mientras que luna lo mordía-.

Butch: una anemona.

Anaconda: nop-Luna lo mordió otra vez-.

Butch: me rindo-Luna lo mordió 10 veces mas-.

Yumi: no se paso.

Azul: es un rrb debe resistir no.

Yumi: eso creo.

Mía: porque no lo mordió más-dijo triste-.

Kaoru: porque bubu es una niña llorona.

Butch: no lo soy estúpida.

Kaoru: A QUIEN LE DICES ESTUPIDA BABOSO.

Butch: pues no veo más estúpidas aquí ohh perdón se me olvido que todas las chicas aquí son unas zorras estúpidas.

Todas: ESTAS MUERTO-dijeron mientras tomaban varias armas lo perseguían-.

Butch: AYUDAAAAA.

Boomer: tú te lo mereces.

Brick: ni le digas es tan idiota que ni caso te va hacer.

Blake: creen que lo matan.

Boomer/Brick/Bum: si.

Azul: bueno siguiente reto ummm creo que eso ya lo hizo Kaoru-dije mientras veía el cuerpo de butch inconsciente- bueno momo te toca haz un cosplay de hatsune miku o megurine luka tú decides.

Momoko: de megurine luka.

Después de cambiar a Momoko la maquille y las aliste.

Anaconda: es igualita-dijo viendo sorprendida del parecido de esas 2-.

Azul: si, si ahora siguen la preguntas Momo tu vez yaoi.

Momoko: tal vez.

Anaconda: eso es un sí.

Momoko: tal vez.

Brick: y dice que yo soy el pervertido.

Momoko: porque lo eres.

Azul: ppg porque no golpearon a los rrb en sus partes nobles cuando le levantaron las faldas.

Momoko: me quede en shock y no me pude mover.

Kaoru: lo intente pero escaparon.

Miyako: seguro que si hacia algo me harían lo mismo.

Azul: chicas les voy a dar la oportunidad de vengarse les parece.

Momoko/Kaoru/Miyako: siiiii.

Mía: esta va a hacer divertido-dijo mientras los grababa-.

Yumi: no creo que este bien.

Azul: tranquila no los mataran.

Yumi: segura.

Azul: nop chicas tomen-dándoles 3 lanza llamas-.

Momoko: fue divertido.

Kaoru: verdad.

Miyako: fue cruel pero ya que.

Bunny/Bell: porque solo ellas.

Anaconda: porque ustedes todavía ni existían cuando eso paso.

Bunny/Bell: awww.

Azul: no se quejen ahora butch dime porque eres tan pervertido y ¿ves yaoi y yuri?

Butch: es que hay un problema en que sea un adolecente muy hormonal aparte de que las mujeres me buscan a excepción de una chica-dijo mientras miraba a Kaoru- y no veo yaoi ni yuri ni que fuera marica seguro Boomer sí.

Boomer: YO NO VEO ESO NI SOY MARICA.

Azul: si cómo pero no tenemos tiempo así que vamos a lo que sigue yo leeré la siguiente petición y es de -yumi-happy-y dice.

ooo vamos a aparecer en el siguiente cap  
mia: siii ya no puedo esperar para trau..digo verlos jeje  
yo: y me disculpo con ellos por los retos pero tengo tres amigos q son demasiado sádicos asi q me obligaron a ponerlos  
mia: para mi estuvo muy bien, lo hubiera hecho peor jajaj *mirada asesina de mi parte* neda, neda  
yo: mas te vale! y esta vez pondré algunos retos yo misma y no, no mia no usaras ni la katana ni a santi  
mia: eres muy cruel comingo!  
yo: lo hago para q no dejes a nadie inconsiente! bueno..yo pondré algunos ahora  
RETOS:  
-q miyako tenga una cita con boomer en el lugar q quiera (yo pagare los gastos)  
-q kaoru sea la sirviente butch y tenga q usar traje de maid (discúlpame por esto Kaoru )  
-bum diga cuales son sus mas grandes miedos al igual q bunny  
q bell y Blake hagan una competencia y el q haga hara lo q el otro le diga  
- q brick y momoko le hagan una broma a mojo jojo juntos y q la broma la suban a internet (mia: y luego dice q yo soy la mala yo: pero si fue max quien me lo pidió )  
yo: y fin! es una forma de disculpa por parte de ciertas personas jeje  
mia: no seas mala, ni fue lo peor, yo quiero agregar algo! q los rrbz entren a un cuarto oscuro con sus peores miedos al igual q las ppgz  
yo: oye!..pero no hat nada q haga ahora, buenohasta la próxima!  
mia: nos vemos

Azul: miran chicos esto de Yumi y Mía el primer reto es Miyako tienes que salir con Boomer en una cita pagada por Yumi.

Yumi: no debí decir eso.

Mía: te lo dije.

Azul: cof cof avara cof cof bueno Miyako Boomer váyanse ya que no aguanto a todos ahora kaoru tienes que ser sirvienta de butch y ponerte un traje de maid verde sin negarte que no quiero escuchar tu quejas me oíste.

Kaoru: lo hare solo esta vez y no lo voy a repetir.

Butch: que bien quiero que me traigas una soda.

Kaoru: ya que –dijo con fastidio-.

Azul: bum Bunny dinos cuáles son tus mayores miedos con el detector.

Alan le pone los detectores.

Azul: bien Bunny dinos tu mayor miedo.

Bunny: no poder volver hacer bromas y no volver a ver a Bum-dijo lo último en un susurro que solo yo y Bum oímos-.

Azul: ALAN.

Alan: VERDAD.

Bum: así que te asusta no volverme a ver-le susurro al oído mientras mordía el lóbulo y ella se sonrojo-.

Azul: bueno Bum dinos tu mayor miedo.

Bum: no poder lograr vengarme de butch y separarme de MI conejita traviesa.

Azul: ALAN.

Alan: VERDAD.

Azul: Bueno la siguiente cosa que harán es que momo y Brick le hagan una Broma a mojo.

Brick/Momoko: está bien-dijeron emocionados-.

Anaconda: ALAN PON LA PLASMA.

Se ve la casa de mojo momo esta fuera de la casa tocando la puerta y Brick entrando por la ventana momo le dice algo a mojo que acababa de abrir la puerta luego mojo cierra la puerta Brick sale por la ventana y se escuchan unos gritos muy fuertes.

Momoko: ajajajajajaja que gracioso.

Brick: ajajajaj te lo dije ajajaja.

Alan: no me vuelvan a pedir explosivos.

Brick: amargado.

Azul: no voy a preguntar bueno la verdad ya no tengo tiempo de estar aqui bay los siento si no puse algunas cosas pero mañana vendrá también una invitada llamada Jimena.

Llegan E-chan y Beato.

L-chan12: que tal su cita.

E-chan/Beato: un asco ni nos preguntes.

L-chan: o-ok y adiós.


	5. Chapter 5 LAS COSAS SON EXTRAÑAS

**hola hace mucho que no les escribo es que llegaron los exámenes de repente y me tomaron por sorpresa no me maten por la mala excusa aparte que a mi hermano le robaron mi laptop y estoy usando a compu de mi hermana y E-chan y Beato-chan ya no aparecerán porque alguien no se quien (la señalo a usted miss-margarita)les dijo que tienen que ir a clases de refuerso.**

* * *

se ven los camerinos con las ppg y las conductoras sin los rrb (luego verán porque no están).

Momoko: oigan seguro que se pasaron con lo que les hicieron a los chicos.

Anaconda: que te gustan y tienes que preocuparte por todo lo que hacen aparte ellos se lo buscaron-ella llevaba una falda blanca una camisa top roja fuego llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y una zapatillas rojas.

Momoko: **NO ME GUSTAN** y si se lo buscaron pero hacerles eso.

Azul: pues si tanto se te importan te llevamos con ellos-yo levaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa manga corta azul pastel y unas sandalias azul pastel y el pelo suelto-.

Momoko: te digo algo yo no dije nada.

Azul: así se habla.

Anaconda: oye si te enojaste tu nunca te comportas así.

Azul: quieres ir también.

Anaconda: no dije nada.

Miyako: oye estas segura que no puedes arreglarlo.

Azul: si pudiera lo haría no vez que ya no reacciona.

Kaoru: no estas exagerando.

Azul: quieres que rompa tu patineta y te quite la tele.

Kaoru: perdon.

Bell: oye pero tu crees que esta laptop y este nintendo no van a volver a funcionar?.

Azul: **N-no están mu-muertos-**dije llorando (para los que crean que soy una melodramática si les rompen sus libros o vídeo juegos se van a poner como yo)-.

Bunny: pero lo que les hiciste fue GENIAL.

Azul: ya vamos a empezar saquen a los chicos del cuarto negro.

Anaconda: s-si.

Voz del director: comenzamos en 5.

Anaconda: ya volví.

Azul: y los babosos de mierda.

Anaconda: cálmate están en esa bolsa-apuntando a una bolsa abultada que temblaba-.

Azul: abre la bolsa.

Anaconda: s-s-si -abrió la bolsa y se vieron a los chicos temblando-.

Brick: no nos mates

4

Azul: no lo haré ya se me paso pero me remplazaras mi computadora y mi juego.

3

RRB: esta bien.

2

1

Anaconda/Azul: BIENVENIDOS AL PROGRAMA QUE SEGURAMENTE ESTA CLASIFICADO COMO RARO.

Anaconda: muy bien nuestra invitada del día y que la estúpida y sentimental de mi amiga dijo que se quedaría permanentemente **JIMENA**.

entra una de pelo de color marron obscuro con mechas rojas sus ojos marrones obscuros su estatura es de 1.55 chica de piel morena clara y ojos marrones claros llevaba una falda amarilla pastel con una blusa amarilla clarita casi blanca con unas zapatillas del mismo color de falda y una diademada amarillo de 14 años.

Jimena: hola mucho gusto.

Azul: bueno bienvenida.

Anaconda: no la aceptaste solo para hacerla tu muñeca.

Azul: shhh ella todavía no sabia eso.

Jimena: que cosa.

Azul: nada.

Kaoru: ya decía yo que tu estabas loca.

Anaconda: y esta controlada.

Momoko: no me la quiero imaginar enojada.

Anaconda: si la verdad a echo cosas peores que torturar a los chicos no fue nada.

Azul: no exageres no es para tanto.

Anaconda: no es para que te sientas alagada.

Azul: de verdad bueno no me importa Jimena has los honores de leer los comentarios que nos escribieron.

Jimena: ok la carta es de -MIYAKOYBOOMER- y dice.

HOLIS!  
Bueno aqui estan mis retos!  
Que al set vaya una supermodelo,y que vaya a una cita romántica con Boomer(Quiero ver la reacción de Miyako),quiero que Miyako vea toda la cita,Que Momoko se meta a la boca todos los dulces que pueda, y por ultimo que Butch modele con vestido y maquillaje de mujer(Jiji soy mala)  
LAS VERDADES  
Miyako que sentiste al ver a Boomer con la modelo(Con el detector de mentiras)  
Kaoru cual es tu mayor secreto!(También con el detector,si miente le das un electrochoque)  
Brick que preferirías quemar tu gorra o no volver a ver a Momoko  
También me gustaría estar en el programa,los reto a ponerme permanentemente en el programa porfis,soy un poco sádica y dulce,soy alta cabello negro atado en una coleta ojos negros,con un vestido negro un poco mas arriba de las rodillas ,con detalles azules acompañado de unas converse azules(me encanta el color azul)

Azul: bueno esta bien se quedara permanentemente en el programa.

Anaconda: entonces como ya conseguiste suficiente personal me puedo ir por fin.

Jimena: entonces soy parte del personal.

Azul: si claro y Diana te puedes ir pero antes llama a sandra.

Anaconda: **A SANDRA ESTAS LOCA Y NO ME LLAMES POR MI NOMBRE.**

Azul: no me importa lo que pienses la llamas por que la llamas me oíste y yo te llamo como quiera.

Jimena: quien es sandra.

Azul: una modelos de bikinis.

Anaconda: perdóname Miyako - mientras se va contra ella pero antes de que la ate a una silla Boomer la protege-.

Boomer: yo no quiero ir a la cita.

Azul: bueno pero mientras ustedes estaban haciendo eso yo llame a sandra-detrás de ella sale una chica morena cabello negro suelto una minifalda negra una blusa negra con una calavera blanca de diamantes pegada al cuerpo haciendo relucir sus tentadoras curvas y traía unas zapatillas negras y hacia babear a mas de uno- les presento a sandra.

Sandra: mucho gusto.

Alan/Butch/Bum/Blake/Brick: si tu no quieres salir con ella nosotros si X_X ^_~.

Azul: Alan si no vuelves a tu puesto comentare el secreto por toda la red de internet.

Alan: v-voy

Kaoru: si no te alejas de ella hijo de **** te ira muy mal.

Butch: e-estaba ju-jugando.

Kaoru: pues fue muy realista.

Bunny: hooo miren lo que me encontré en el armario de Bum -mostrando muñecas con el nombre Bum de tras de su espalda todo el mundo estallo en carcajadas-.

Bum: no la vuelvo a provocar T_T.

Bell: oigan creo que Blake tiene hambre debería hacerle un pastel.

Blake: te digo algo como que ya no tengo ganas de salir.

Bell: como pensé.

Momoko: y tu Brick me dirías quieres salir heee nee Azul Brick quiere dar un paseo con luna.

Azul: que bueno a estado muy inquieta te prometo que no te matara.

Brick: para que hable T_T.

Sandra: la verdad vine a decir que no podía salir con tu amigo aparte que se nota que esta enamorado de esa chica-señalando a Miyako-.

Azul: bueno Momo tu tienes que meterte lo que puedas de esta esta pila de dulces -mostrando una pila de dulces de 2 metros-.

Momoko: **SIIIII!** -se estaba metiendose muchos dulces llego hasta la mitad y no pudo mas- no puda metarto ma.

Azul: yo traduzco ''no puedo meterme mas".

Anaconda: muy bien bubu saldrá de nuevo del interior de Butch.

Butch: ni loco me vuelvo a pone el p*** vestido ni me voy a maquillar.

Azul: si no lo haces te vuelvo a meter el cuarto oscuro me oiste imbécil.

Butch: entonces tu me vas vestir de nuevo.

Azul: ya quisieras toma la ropa y vete-después de 20 minutos de jugar cartas llego Butch con mini-vestido horrible maquillaje y unas zapatillas que ni combinaban- muy bien la próxima vez tomare precaución vete a cambiar homo.

Butch: yo no soy homo es que me tienes enviadia-se va y luego regresa con la ropa de un rrb-.

Azul: yo ni muerta siento celos de ti imbécil.

Jimena: oye Miyako que sentiste al ver al tonto con la modelo.

Miyako: nada.

Jimena que fría.

Miyako: pues no salieron así que estoy bien.

Jimena: bueno Kaoru cual es tu mayor secreto y Alan ponle el detector-Alan llega y le pone el detector.

Kaoru: pues fue cuando era pequeña yo casi mato a Dai.

Azul: ALAN.

Alan: VERDAD.

Azul: no conocía ese lado tuyo y enserio a Dai.

Butch: quien es Dai.

Azul: que te importa celoso.

Butch: no soy celoso.

Azul: si como no pero no importa Brick que preferirías quemar tu gorra o no volver a ver a Momo Alan ponle el detector-llaga Alan y le pone el detector-.

Brick: no volver a ver a Momoko-Momoko se va llorando-.

Azul: Alan.

Alan: MENTIRA.

Azul: sin corazón.

Brick: cállate.

Jimena: el siguiente comentario es de - esperen este es mio.

Azul: enserio haber -lo leo- bueno chicos no la vallan a matar y por tu seguridad Jimen-chan escóndete en lo camerinos si.

Jimena: claro-se va y se encierra en los camerinos.

Momoko: y-ya volvi.

Miyako/Kaoru: estarás bien.

Azul: Bueno el comentario dice:

me encanta hacer sufrir a los chicos jajajjajjaa bueno me encantaria aparecer en el programa mi descripcion soy de piel morena clara y ojos marrones claros de estatura 1,55,soy muy joven de 15 para abajo pero bue me encanta torturar y hacer sufrir me gustaria quedarme permanentemente en el programa si se puede claro...ahora mis retos y verdades  
retos  
1-que todas las parejas se besen en los labios  
2-que las ppgz besen a otros chicos  
verdades  
1-a los rrbz sintieron celos al ver a las chicas besar a otros chicos  
2-que cintio besar a las ppgz  
todo con detector de verdades porfa dejen quedarme en el programa

Azul: bueno chicas tienen que besar a sus contrapartes.

PPG: **QUEEEEEE!.**

RRB: **SIIIIIII!.**

Azul: bueno eso me confundió pero háganlo ya porque esto me aburre rápido-mientras las chicas estaban distraídas los chicos las besaron apasionadamente-waooo que besos.

Kaoru: **HIJOS DE P###! MUERANCE.**

Butch: pero te gusto.

Kaoru: **PREFIERO ESTUDIAR CON MOMOKO, COMER COMIDA DE BELL, QUE BUNNY ME HAGA BROMAS Y IR DE COMPRAS CON MIYAKO QUE DECIR QUE ME GUSTO EL ESUPIDO BESO**.

Bell: **MUERANCE BABOSOS.**

Blake: golpe bajo.

Bunny:** ODIO ESTO.**

Bum: nos pasamos.

Momoko: **NO SOLO ESO NOS HUMILLARON.**

Brick: eso lo hacemos todos los dias rosadita.

Miyako: no creo que fuera tan malo de todas maneras ya hemos besado a los chicos y ellos a nosotras.

PPG/execepto Miyako: **MIYAKO.**

Azul: perdonalos Jimena.

Jimena: me acostumbrare.

Azul: si yo te aconsejaria que corrieras porque hai vienen las chicas.

Jimena: QUEEEEEE¡-empieza a correr como en las comedias-.

Azul: ya vasta.

Kaoru: pero.

Azul:ella es una de las conductoras asi que si le haces algo te encierro junto a luna-chan.

Kaoru: no dije nada.

Azul: esa es la acti-no pudo terminar porque se habrio la puerta del estudio donde se logro ver a una niña de 7 años con un vestido rosa pastel unos tacones del mismo color con muy buena figura cabello rubio muy tierna y linda-pero que demonios paulina que estas haciendo aqui.

Paulina: vine a jugr mary-chan.

Jimena: Mary-chan?.

Azul: asi me llamo mary.

Jimena: haaa.

Paulina: quien es ella.

Jimena: una de las nuevas conductoras.

Paulina: umm pues no te hacerques a mi Mary-chan o si no te hare sufrir-todos excepto yo se quedaron con cara de WTF-de haora en adelante vas escribir Mary me oiste.

Mary: **PAULINA QUE TE HE DICHO DE AMENAZAR A LA GENTE.**

paulina: que esta mal.

Mary: y.

Pulina: pareces mi mama.

Mary: PULINA.

Paulina: que.

Mary: ya vasto Alan venn.

Paulina: ese idiota esta aqui el solo quiere quitarme de tu lado despues de todo el solo me aleja -hace un puchero-.

Mary: te aleja porque tu lo golpeas.

Paulina: niñita.

Alan: ya vi- que demonios hace ese demonio aqui.

Mary: tu que crees porque drijiendo el programa no esta me oiste.

Paulina: hola idiota.

Alan: vete hijo de satanas -poniendole una ''biblia''-.

Jimena: le decimos que es un libro de cocina-susurradome-.

Mary: no mejor hacemos que se callen.

Jimena: esta bien.

Mary: les doy 3 para que se callen.

Paulina: imbecil.

Alan: babosa.

Mary:2.

Paulina: ramero.

Alan: pu-.

Mary:1 **CALLENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**-gritando tanto que rompio las ventanas-.

Paulina: p-perdon Mary-sama.

Alan: lo-lo siento ta-tanto.

Mary: asi me gusta bueno el siguiente reto es que la chicas besen a otros chicos.

RRB/PPG:**QUEEEE**-gritaron los chicos con furia y las chicas con sorpresa-.

Mary: traigan a dexter, mad, mitch, Jonny tes y no se a mejor llamare a victor para que venga a tambien encierren a los chicos en la bobeda para que no interrumpan el beso.

Paulina: lo puedo hacer yo.

Mary: claro.

Paulina: okey -se escondio y golpeo por sorpresa a cada chico con un martillo y lo metio a la bobeda-listo.

Kaoru: como lograste hacer eso.

Mary: yo le enceñe a atrapar a sus presas.

Paulina: aunque ella es mejor que yo como creen que logro atraparlos.

Momoko: wouuuu.

Alan: aqui estan-mostrando un bolsa abultada-.

Miyako: no pueden mandarlos sin taner que hecer esto.

Mary: si pero es mas divertido de esta forma.

Mitch:** PERO QUE MIERDA PASA AQUI.**

Mary: mi deduccion querido watson es que los secuestre.

Dexter: eso no ni siquiera una deduccion.

Mad: por que nos tragiste sin nuestro concentimiento.

Mary: si siguen asi les juro que hare que paulina los golpe.

Mad: que nos puede hacer una niña pequeña -dijo incredulo-.

Mary: se sorprederian pero como veo que no estas convencido paulina hazle lo que tu quieras tal vez pueda ser tu nuevo jugete como lo era jade solo que no lo rompas como la ultima vez me oiste por que te conozco a y el dentista dijo que estas betada de ese lugar por morderle el dedo.

Paulina: el me estaba lastimando hice para defenderme -dijo haciendo un puchero y luego se le avanlaso a Mad-.

Mary: que decias Mad paulina dejalo.

Paulina: tan pronto eso es algo raro de ti dime te gusta por que si es asi lo voy a matar.

Mary: claro que no es que recuerda que tengo el programa y aparte no quiero que el estudio se manche de sangre.

Jimena: bueno yo creo que deberiamos de empezar los retos ya porque se nos esta haciendo tarde.

Dexter: bueno ahora si nos explicarian por que demonios estamos aqui -dijo ya deseperado dexter-.

Mary: pues victor ya llegaste que rapido.

Victor: Yo como estan en especial donde esta Anaconda -dijo mientras veai a los lados-.

Mary: en los camerios pero tu estas aqui para ayudarnos no para irte a seducir a Anaconda.

Victor: no la seduciria si ella no se negara a salir con migo.

Mary: ella no es como las zorritas que acostumbras ellas son unas ofrecidas totales -dije con asco-.

Victor: calmate no te comportes como un angelito tu sabes muy bien que es este tipo de vida.

Mary: ja en eso te equivocas en algun momento tendras que decir la verdad jump aparte solo tienes que besar a una chica por eso te llame.

Victor: tan desesperada estas.

Mary: no a mi imbecil si no a la chica de cabellos blancos.

Victor: solo por eso me llamaste ni que fuera tan importante.

Mary: si no te das cuenta cavernicola prehistorico estamos en un programa de televicion -dije enojada- aparte chicas apurense a besar a esas cosas para que se vallan.

Mitch: pero que demonios pasa.

Jimena: pues la verdad estas aqui por un reto feliz.

Jonny: un reto -dijo confundido-.

Mitch: por un maldito reto nos secuestraron.

Jimena: no fue secuestro ya que sus padres firmaron un contrato en el que ustedes participarian en nuestro programa -dijo con una sonria malevola-.

mientras lo chicos estaban distraidos las chicas la chicas le dieron un beso en la mejilla los resultados son un Dexter sonrojado, un mitch confundido, un Mad sonrojado, un jonny perdido en su mente y un estupido Victor con el ego hasta las nubes.

Jimena: bueno aqui va la pregunta que se sintio que los besaron.

Dexter: bien.

Mitch: raro.

Mad: genial.

Jonny: he.  
Victor: he tenido mejores besos.

Mary: eso no es una respuesta y Alan dime es verdad -el solo asintio- bueno al parecer estan colados por ellas alan saca a los chicos antes de que rompan mi puerta -alan abrio la puerta y todos salieron mareados-.

Alan: que le pusiste ahora.

Mary: puessss todo esta igual solo que la habitacion ahora gira a casi se me ovidaba Victor vete ya.

Victor: esta bien pero me debes un favor me oiste.

Mary: muerete y chicos les dire un consejo corran.

Dexter: por que -dijo dudando-.

Mary: pues por que lo chicos los van a matar -dije viendo a los chicos perseguirlos- me agradaron asi que se van a quedar permanentemente en el programa.

Chico: **NI LOCOS.**

Mary: tienen un contrato conmigo.

Jimena: pero bueno la siguiente peticion es de -The-White-Queen- y dice.

jaja, me gusta mucho tu programa, chicas son estupendas y paul yo no creo que seas estúpido*sonrisa dulce* bueno aquí mis preguntas:(para todas las respuestas tiene que pasar el detector de mentiras, OBLIGATORIAMENTE)  
Para los RRB:  
¿porque odian a las chicas?  
¿que les gusta de ellas?  
¿que no les gusta?  
¿seguros de lo que sienten por las chicas es odio?(para esta respuesta las PPG no tienen que escuchar, asi que no se preocupen, pueden responder libremente)  
Para las chicas:  
¿que les gusta de los chicos?  
¿que no les gusta?  
¿tienen a alguien que les guste o les halla gustado?  
Retos:  
Que las PPG se pongan ropa provocativa(muuuuuy provocativa), que canten y bailen sexy el tema de Ke$ha "Tik Tok"(quiero que filmen la reacción de los chicos, onegai)

Bueno, yo también quiero aparecer en el programa:  
como soy: cabello castaño ondulado hasta la cintura recogido en una cola de caballo alta, ojos color marrones(cuando estoy contenta, alegre, etc. se me hacen mas claros y cuando estoy enojada, sádica, etc. se me vuelven oscuros casi negros), mido 1.69, buen cuerpo, llevo una camisa de tirantes lavanda, unos shorts negro a mitad del muslo, zapatillas deportivas negra y blanca, chaqueta de cuero negra y una cinta chiquita en el pelo sujetando la cola de caballo color lavanda. Me pueden llamar Mey-chan  
personalidad:soy una chica dulce, tierna y amable, como Miyako. Deportiva, orgullos y que le gustan las faldas ni los vestidos, como Kaoru. Adicta a los dulces y cómics, energética y soñadora, como Momoko. Ahh, un detalle, cuando mi lazo deshace mi cola de caballo, soy mas aterradora y sádica que Erza y Mirajane(Fairy Tail) y créanme, no querrán conocerme en ese estado, digamos que pierdo la cordura y o se lo que hago, jejej*risa nerviosa*  
Bueno, espero que lean mi comentario, sigan asi que esta fanfic esta muy bueno, no se preocupes bien dice el dicho"de los errores se aprenden" y por favor, quiero aparecer es su programa ¿siii?*carita de borrego a medio morir*, bye-bye

Mary: seria un placer tenerte aqui como una de las conductora ah y una cosa con que te drogaste COMO CREES QUE MI PRIMO NO ES ESTUPIDO.

Jimena: bueno hay una diminuta parte que si piensa.

Mary: enserio ummm nah ni que me importara ni la usa-dije como si nada-.

Jimena: para ser tu primo no pareces quererlo-dijo con una gotita anime-.

Mary: vamos no soy tan mala bueno el vamos con las preguntas ya que son las que puso primero bueno chicos nesecito que se sienten en esta sillas y que les pongan el detector de mentira y no intenten escapar es obligatorio -dije seria- o si no ya saben lo que pasara-ellos slo asintieron-.

Alan: por que yo tengo que hacer el trabajo mas dificil -dijo con lagrimitas-.

Mary: no exageres -dije si compasion-.

Alan: aveces pienso si eres mala o eres un demonio -dijo viendome con ironia-.

Jimena: oigan pareja que dicen si terminan su telenovela y le hacemos las preguntas a los chicos -dijo divertida-.

Mary: te pasas -dije seria- bueno chicos diganme por que odian a las chicas la pregunta es opcional para Boomer.

Brick: por aburridas -dijo burlon-.

Momoko: **MUERETE **-dijo con una mirada asesina-.  
Butch: por marimachas -dijo como su hermano-.

Kaoru: **VETE AL** **INFIERNO** -dijo enojada-.

Boomer: yo no las odio -dijo amablemente-.

PPG: ni nsotras a ti.

Butch: es que el es bien marica.

Boomer: y tu un emo.

Bum: por ser una PE-SA-DAS -dijo divertido-.

Bunny: **ATENTE A LOS CONSUCUENCIAS **-dijo seria-.

Blake: por lolis -dijo viendo a bell-.

Bell: **SUFRIRAS **-dijo viendolo con rencor-.

Mary: si yo opino diria que el comentaro mas cierto y cruel fue el de blake -dije divertida-.

Kaoru: nadie te pregunto -dijo enojada- .

Mary: oigan alguien ah visto a paulina -dije mirando a todos los lados-.

Momoko: hablando de eso no la eh visto desde que llego tu amigo -de la misma formas que yo-.

Miyako: no estara en los camerinos -dijo dudosa-.

Mary: bueno ya aparecera seguro y esta preperando una broma -dije lo ultimo en un susurro- bueno la siguiente una pregunta bueno chicos que les gusta de las chicas.

RRB: nada.

Mary: wao se sincronizaron para hablar o que pero bueno ALAN.

Alan: MENTIRA.

Mary: denme con la verdad -dije seria-.

RRB: su cabello -dijieron nerviosos-.

Mary: ALAN.

Alan: VERDAD.

Mary: bueno no es simple decir la verdad bueno la siguiente pregunta que no les gusta.

RRB excepto boomer: nada.

Mary: oigan ya me estan dando miedo -dije alejandome lentamente de ellos- y aparte se que es metira se que les gusta todo de ellas.

RRB excepto boomer: no es cierto.

Mary: paren de hacer eso y para probar lo que digo ALAN.

Alan: MENTIRA.

Mary: lo ven.

Brick: eso es trampa.

Mary: para mi no lo es bueno dice en el comentario que las chicas no tienen que estar asi que vayan a los camerinos yo las llamo -ellas solo acintieron y se fueron- bueno ya que las chicas no estan aquie diganme estan seguros de lo que sienten por las chicas es odio -dije mirandolos interesada-.

RRB excepto boomer: no.

Mary: aja lo sabia y me dan miedo son raros -dije mirandolo como si fueran bichos raros- buen ya voy a llamar a las chicas **CHICASSSSSSSS** -el grito sono hasta el estacionamiento del programa-.

Momoko: n-no vu-vuelvas a-a gritar asi -dijo jadeando por todo lo que corrio-.

Mary: bueno perdon se me olvido decir que iba a gritar je je je -dije nerviosa por la miradas reprobatorias- bueno las siguiente pregunta es para las chicas que les gusta de los chicos.

PPG excepto miyako: NADA.

Miyako: umm su cocina.

Mary: hay no ustedes tambien -dije con horror- y aparte eso es mentira pero como el mensaje no decia que ellas tenian que usar tambien el detector era no lo usaremos.

Bucth: eso es injusticia.

Mary: yo decido aqui lo que es y no es injusticia-dije dramatizando- bueno y lo que no les gusta por separado por fa.

Momoko: todo.

Bunny: TODO.

Miyako: umm sus bromas.

Bell: todo.

Kaoru: ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO.

Mary: ustedes 4 son unas grandes mentirosas les va a crecer la nariz como a pinocho -dije viendolas de reojo- bueno ahora chicas viene uno de las mejores retos que han llegado tienen que ponerse esto -dije divertida mostrando lo que tenian que uasr-.

PPG: NuNcA UsArEmOs EsO -dijieron alteradas-.

Mary: bueno sera a las mala -dije meintras noquiaba a las chicas y me las llevaba al camerino-.

Jimena: donde aprendio eso -dijo sorprendida-.

Alan: ni yo se.

·········································································································· UNA HORA DESPUES ················································································································

Mary: ya llegamos.

Jimena: que bueno tardaron un monton y que bien las vestiste -dijo mirando a las chicas primero a Momoko que llevaba un falda negra de cuero hasta los muslos, una blusa de tirantes rosa, con una chaqueta de cuero, unas zapatillas rosas y el pelo suelto liso con una diadema rosa con un moño rosa luego estaba Kaoru que iba vestida como su hermana solo que en color verde su pelo estaba liso haciendo que ver que le llegaba a los hombros con unos mechone de color verde Bunny estaba igual solo que de color morado su cabello cafe estaba en dos coletas sostenidas por listones morados Miyako de igual forma solo que su ropa era azul su cabello recogido en un chongo con un mecho suelto de cabello de lado izquierdo de su rostro teñido de color azul Bell estaba vestida de la misma forma solo que en blanco su cabello estaba en una coleta alta su fleco estaba de lado-.

Mary: creo que sus mandibulas llegaron al sub-suelo -viendo comolos chicos estaban con la boca abierta-.

Butch: esta debe ser una maldita pesadilla -dijo viendo de reojo a Kaoru-.

Mary: bueno chicas tambien deben cantar la cancion Tik Tok de Ki$ha.

Kaoru: ni loca voy a cantar.

Miyako: a mi se me hace divertido vamos ay que intentarlo.

Kaoru: ni por ti ni por nadie.

Miyako: por favorrr -dijo heciendo un puchero-.

Kaoru: esta bien.

Mary: bueno pongance a cantar.

PPG: si.

Wake up in the morning

feeling like P Diddy

(Hey, what up girl?)

Put my glasses on,

I'm out the door

I'm gonnan hit this city

(Lets go)

Before I leave, brush

my teeth whit a bottle of Jack  
Cause when I leaven for the

night, I ain't coming back!

I'm talking - pedicure on our

toes, toes

Trying on all our clothes,

clothes

Boys blowing up our phones,

phones

Drop-toping, playing our

favorite cds

Pulling up to the parties

Trying to get a little bit tipsy

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

Till we see the sunlight

Tick tock, on the clock

But the party don't stop

Woah-oh oh oh

Woah-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

Till we see the sunlight

Tick tock, on the clock

But the party don't stop

Woah-oh oh oh

Woah-oh oh oh

Ain't got a care in world, but got

plenty of beer

Ain't got no money in my

pocket, but I'm already here

And now the dudes are lining

up cause they hear we got

swagger

But we kick em to the curb

unless they look like

Mick jagger

I'm talking about - everybody

getting crunk, crunk

Boys traying to touch my junk,

junk

Gonnan smack him if he getting

too drunk, drunk

Now, now - we goin till they

kick us out, out

Or the police shut us down,

down

police shut us down, down

po-po shut us -

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my peakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

Till we see the sunlight

Tick tock, on the clock

But the party don't stop

Woah-oh oh oh

Woah-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my peakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

Till we see the sunlight

Tick tock, on the clock

But the party don't stop

Woah-oh oh oh

Woah-oh oh oh

DJ, you build me up

You break me down

My heart, it pounds

Yeah, you got me

With my hands up

You got that sounds

Yea, You got me

You build me up

You break me down

My heart, it pounds

Yeah, you got me

With my hands up

Put your hands up

Put your hands up

No, party don't star until I

walk in

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my peakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

Till we see the sunlight

Tick tock, on the clock

But the party don't stop

Woah-oh oh oh

Woah-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my peakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

Till we see the sunlight

Tick tock, on the clock

But the party don't stop

Woah-oh oh oh

Woah-oh oh oh

Mary: wou sus voces me sorprendieron me enseñan a cantar -dije con amiracion- oh si tambien que alguien me traiga un balde de agua mejor que sean dos esos idiotas no creo que vallan despertar de sus fantacias a menos que les hechemos la realidad asi que apurense -dije mirando a los chicos-.

Miyako: no fue para tanto no cantamos tan bien -dijo avergonsada-.

Mary: la que mejor cantaron fueron Bell, Miyako y Kaoru -dije viendo el sonrojo de las chicas-.

Alan: aqui estan las cubetas -dijo mientras me entragaba la cubeta-.

Mary: toma Jimena la cubetas con la que tu los mojaras -dije mientra le daba la cubeta-.

Jimena: GENIAl -dijo mietras le aventaba todo con ti y cubeta-.

Mary: sigo yo -dije mientras hacia lo mismo que ella-.

Butch: pero que demonios les pasa -dijo empapado y molesto-.

Momoko: no creen que se pasaron un poco -dijo mientra veia a los chicos empapados de pies a cabezas-.

Jimena: pero fue muy divertido hay que admitirlo -dijo riendo-.

Kaoru: ojala lo hubiera hecho yo -dijo un poco triste-.

Mary: esta vida solo se vive una vez asi que toma -dije mientras le daba una cubeta-.

Kaoru: que bien -dijo mientras le lanzaba la cubeta a la cabeza a butch-.

Butch: esta me las pagaran -dijo furioso-.

Mary: lloron -dije burlana-.

Butch: es el colmo son unos demonios -dijo mientras nos miraba con odio-.

Jimena: gracias por el cumplido -dijo sonriendo burlona-.

Mary: bueno ahora leere el siguiente peticion de nuestro publico es de - y dice.

Estsa exelente tu pograma bueno su programa

bueno comenesemos.

Retos:  
que momoko queme la gorra de brick.  
Que black le de un beso a bell  
que bunny le juege una broma a quien le caiga mala pero tabbien le guste.  
Y que kaoru se beista como una gatita sexy y llamatiba

verdada:boomer te abentarias de un presipisio si miyako te rechasara  
miyako que arias si boomer se abienta del presipisio

Jimena: brick adoras tu gorra.

Brick: no la amo es mi mas grande tesoro no hay otra igual en el mundo -dijo drematisando-.

Mary: lastima que momo tenga que quemarla -dije con una sonrisa malevola-.

Brick: nunca me atraparan vivo nunca NUNCA -dijo mientras corria con su gorra-.

Mary: SEGURIDAD a por cierto contrate un nuevo equipo de seguridad este es mas fuerte -dije divertida mientra veia a brick ser perseguido por los de seguridad y ser aplastado por ellos aun que por un momento se me olvido que era un ppg pero hubo algo que me sorprendio al lado de el estaba boomer- ALTO brick se podrias hacabar con ellos en satiamen yo tambien pero como no quiero mas te vale que me entreges esa gorra -dije amenazantemente-.

Brick: esta bien -dijo resignado dandole la gorra a momoko-.

Momoko: YAY puedo quemarla -dijo mientras sostenia la gorra en una mano y en la otra un encededor-.

Jimena- haslo, haslo -decia emocionada-.

Mary: haslo de un puñetera vez -dije fastidiada-.

Momoko: esta bien -dijo mientras que quemaba la gorra yo solo sonrei-.

Mary: no valio la pena ya que le tiene la gorra -dije mientras señalaba a brick-.

Brick: de que demonios hablas -dijo nervioso-.

Mary: si te vi esconderla mientras te aplstaban -dije mientras lo señalaba el solo se ponia mas nervioso-.

Brick: eso es mentira si la tuviera se notaria -dijo confiado-.

Mary: eso es por que tu no la tienes si no boomer -dije señalando ahora a boomer-.

Brick: mierda -dijo preocupado-.

Mary: calmate no la quemeramos ya quemamos una no lo volveremos hacer va a oler a quemado y no me gusta ese olor -dije un poco asqueada-.

Momoko/Jimena: joo que mala -dijieron desepcionadas-.

mary: bueno ahora blake ven -dije cansada-.

Blake: que -dijo desentirasado-.

Mary: besa a bell -dije en voz alta el me miro y solo acintio-.

Bell:que tu no tienes derecho a pedir eso -dijo molesta y seguia y seguia hasta que por fin blake la callo ella se sonrojo y lo golpeo-.

Blake: lo que me gano por hacerte caso -dijo mirandome mal-.

Mary: yo nunca dije que me hicieras caso -dije divertida bunny tienes que hacerle una brome a alguien que no te agrade y te guste -dije confundida-.

Todos: eso no tiene sentido -dijieron todos con una gotita anime en sus nucas-.

Mary: solo que haga la estupida broma -dije un poco molesta-.

Bunny: esta bien -ella volteaba a todos lados de pronto se detuvo donde pense vi como pedia un baso de limonada y le ponia un cubo con una mosca adentro lo que me soprendio es que el cubo y mosca eran reales nadie mas que yo lo vi- hey Bum quieres limonada -dijo ella amablemente el solo asintio y tomo el baso tomo barios sorbos sin mirar el baso hasta que se metio el cubo de llelo a a boca ahi se derritio y sintio algo peludo en su boca cuando lo habrio sorpresa una mosca muerta-.

Bum: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh -grito asqueado-.

Mary/Bunny: **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**-reimos divertidas-.

Bum: eso fue asqueroso aparte eso fue una indirecta -dijo al principio molesto y luego picaro pero cuando sonrio vimos una mancha negra en su diente-.

Todos: **AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJA**-reimos todos excepto el-.

Bum: todos me odian nadie me quiere -dijo en rinco con una onda emo-.

Mary: calmate no arruinas la diversion -dije con burla el solo me miro molesto-.

Bum: esto es tu culpa -dijo molesto-.

Mary: mi culpa yo no te hice la broma -dije en forma defensiba-.

Bunny: ni me lo mandes a mi eh -dijo un poco molesta-.

Jimena: ya calmenze fue una simple broma -dijo con burla- bueno ahora Kaoru tendra que vestirse como una gatita sexi por todo el programa -dijo con maldad-.

Kaoru: QUEEEEEEEEE -dijo sorprendida y enojada-.

Mary: estoy aburrida asi que yo la voy a llevar -dije mientras a noqueaba-.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°media hora despues°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Jimena: yo tambien quiero ese traje -dijo viendo a kaoru que llevaba un blusa de tirantes que dejaba ver su vientre color verde fuerte, un short negro hasta los muslos un poco apretado color negro botas negras, un collar verde con un cascabel dorado con cola y orejas de gato verde que la hacian lucir genial ella estaba sonrojada y apenda-.

Mary: se ve tan bien -dije embobada-.

Kaoru: dejen de verme por favor-nia -dijo apenada-.

Mary: ya sabia yo que te qeudaba genial es tan moe -dije saltando hacia ella per por harte de magia paulina llego y me aprto de ella-.

Pulina: no te acerques a ella -dijo de una forma posesiva-.

Mary: auxilio -dije desesperda- oh miren la hora paulina no tienes que ir con el dentista -ella se quedo en blanco y salio corriendo hacia la salida-.

Paulina: miren que tarde es mi primo me llama -dijo saliendo por el estacionamiento-.

Jimena: esta bien que la dejemos sola -dijo con una gotita anime-.

Mary: si ella esta medio loca -dije como si nada-.

Jimena: y tu estas peor -dijo mirandome como si fuera un demonios yo solo rei-.

Mary: bueno sera mejor retirarce tengo que ir por mi perro -dije penativa-.

Momoko: por tu perro -dijo confundida-.

Mary: es que lo llave al veterinario para ser un perro es extraño -dije pensativa-.

Momoko: como es -dijo curiosa-.

Mary: es rosa -dije pensativa-.

Momoko: ya no vuelvo a preguntar -dijo asustada-.

Mary/Jimena: esto a sido por hoy hasta la proxima amigos y no, no estamos copiando a cartoon netword.

* * *

L-chan: wou tanto tiempo que no escribo.

Anacoda: es que eres una floja.

L-chan: eres tan cruel.


End file.
